


Exile

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Delphi Medic, Enemas, Eye Trauma, Graphic Description, Inflation, Interrogation, M/M, Restraints, Torture, Vomit, Worms, extreme torture, scaphism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captured Blue Spy wont talk, so the Red Team seek help from an exiled Medic of their pasts. A man who specializes in torture and interrogation techniques that even the most trained subject cannot stomach.</p><p>This fic contains scenes of graphic body mutilation, torture and methods which would be considered inhumane. Check the tags carefully!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take it in

“It’s no good, he wont say a word.”

The Red Spy grimaced, waiting for the Medic to raise that bonesaw in his direction, watching instead as the Soldier approached, waving his riding crop before poking it accusingly at the Spy. 

“You mean to tell me he got the information but ain’t gonna’ spill? Are you a man or a mouse! Beat it outta’ him!”

The Red Medic approached their captive, the Blu Spy was bound to a chair, mask removed and head swaying only slightly, however he had this shit eating grin that was so smug and irritating to the Red Spy that he wanted to throttle and stab his Blue counterpart there and then. He knew himself that he was the expert at retaining information, trained in suppression, enduring interrogation techniques and upped his pain threshold, he imagined the Blue seated before him was exactly the same, perhaps even more experienced. 

Afterall the Frenchman had endured punches, removed fingers, cold buckets of water, a brick to the head and more, and still he sat there grinning away like a kid at his birthday party. 

“Gentlemen, if you’re done, I’d like to leave, I have a train to catch.”

Said the bound Frenchman, which only made the Red Spies blood boil further. That cocky bastard, clenching his fists he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to glance to the Red Medic who had quite the thoughtful yet concerned expression. 

“We are going to have to resort to desperate measures.”

“The Sniper?”

Suggested the Spy with an agitated frown. Afterall, their Red Sniper was as brutal and as violent as they came, he was unpredictable and wild, perhaps he’d do what needs to be done in order to get that Blue Spies mouth to start working. But the Medic shook his head.

“Nein. He will kill him before any information spills.”

There was a silence as the Medic cleared his throat, his hand had remained on the Spies shoulder until the Frenchman had brushed it off, those eyes narrowing. He was frustrated, annoyed and didn’t have time for the German’s guessing games.

“We take him to Delphi.”

“Greece?”

“…Nein. The Medic. Dr.Delphi.”

A shiver shot down the Soldier’s spine at the mere mention of that name, the Engineer had simply left the room, the Red Spy’s face immediately grew grim as he remembered the file he had on the Delphi Medic, at first he thought the man had been fictional, after more research he’d been proved wrong. The man had a track record for simple, yet extreme interrogation techniques, not many had heard of him, but those that had didn’t want to speak of him.

“..Yes Doctor, lets hand him over to Dr.Delphi.”

Hands behind his back, the Red Spy spoke those words intentionally at a louder volume, turning his gaze towards their captive to gauge his reaction, who turned his nose up and laughed.

“Nonsense, you and I both know he doesn’t exist.”

“…Oh, but on contrary my fellow Spy. He does, and evidently from your lack of knowledge on the subject, you’re below me in every way.”

Now it was the Red Spies turn to turn his nose up, approaching the Blue Captive and removing the cigarette from his lips, pressing the burning bud to the hollow indent of his Blue counterpart’s cheek, a low chuckle escaping him as the Blue rolled his eyes, looking away from the Red casually. 

“Save the cockiness for the Doctor.”

XXX

They had bound the Blue Spy tightly with hand cuffs behind his back and to his ankles. He’d been completely stripped off to avoid any complications with concealed weapons. The man had a good body, much to the Red Frenchman’s displeasure, he had a more chiselled built frame than his own, still he looked in proportion, despite those long legs and narrow shoulders. They bundled him off into one of their company vehicles, which the Red Medic drove, the only one in the group that knew the way. The Red Spy sat beside his now naked counterpart , the gun to the man’s temple the entire drive, he wasn’t taking any chances. The Blindfolded Blue Spy was casual, assuming this was some kind of fear technique, probably just driving him around the block before returning back, expecting him to get frightened and blurt the information out. How wrong he was.

After passing though the city and off to the side, they began to drive though a more secluded, wooded area. The Red Spy was beginning to get antsy himself.

“You’re very sure this is the right way?”

The Doctor looked grim, he wasn’t too pleased about seeing the man he’d replaced again, luckily they’d known one another at medical school and Delphi had the no hard feelings attitude when he was replaced and ordered to be killed. The Red Medic thought the least he could do was offer to get the man out of there with all his equipment and get him somewhere safe. He’d wished he hadn’t, not believing the stories to be true at the time, the Delphi Medic had preformed horrendous, cruel experiments on his own team mates, and the Red Medic hadn’t believed it until he’d seen it for himself. 

They stopped when they reached a large, steel bunker in the middle of the dense woodland, there was an aviary of birds outside and a washing line of socks and pants hung up near by along with a vegetable patch. The bunker itself wasn’t at all menacing to look at, the steel walls slightly imbedded into the ground, the door raised up slightly off the ground so you had to step up into it. There wasn’t any visible windows at the front and as they stepped out the car, the sounds of cheeping hit their ears in seconds. In the aviaries there wasn’t just doves like the Red Doctor had at home, there was budgerigars, cockatiels and lovebirds in one, Doves, pigeons and kakarikis in the other, off to the side was a smaller which housed some sweet little finches. The Red Medic smiled fondly, the birds were very clean and were in excellent condition, it was he who pressed the door buzzer, then waited. 

The door opened to reveal a man whose stature resembled the Medic’s own. With larger round glasses with glossy blue eyes beneath. He had a gentle face, with a kind smile that produced dimples on his slightly red cheeks. His hair was slicked back at the top of his head neatly and he was wrapped in a winter coat. 

“Hallo.”

He said, glancing between the three of them with a tilt of his head, his eyes lingered on the naked captive for a moment before glancing back to the Doctor.

“Can we come inside? We need a favour.”

XXX

The bunker was one large room with two side doors, one door was shut but the other left ajar, which revealed a standard bathroom. The main room itself was much like the Medbay. A large wooden table in the middle with the usual house of horror straps and buckles, lining the walls were cabinets and drawers, large chest freezers too, and a furnace off to the side. Everything was very clean, when you lived alone in the woods you evidently had a lot of time on your hands. The Red Spy explained the situation, after having removed the blindfold from the Blue Spies eyes, who was looking around in shocked silence. 

The Red Medic explained they couldn’t get the information out of him, it was integral to their lives at Red and that they had little time left, desperate times caused for desperate measures. Delphi listened, nodding gently as he smiled fondly at his old friend, the Red Spy was a little taken back by the man’s nature, he was very gentle and softly spoken, perhaps the rumours were simply rumours and the man had been framed for what he’d done, afterall he’d only joined Red’s services last year and the Medic changeover had been seven years ago, perhaps he’d gotten his information wrong, it happens, afterall he was only human. However, when observing the Red Medic, he could see the man was visibly nervous, he occasionally stumbled over his words and he always kept a fair distance from the softly spoken Doctor. 

“Ja, I will do it…but it will cost you.”

There was a small segment off to the side of the room which acted as a makeshift kitchen. There was a kettle there and a sink along with a few medicine cabinets, the Red Spy observed the entire space carefully, as did his Blue Counterpart. There was something unsettling, but the Red couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but the Blue had. There was a vegetable patch outside, yet there was no sign of freshly picked vegetables in any of the open glass cabinets, the fridge was empty, ajar and not even turned on and there wasn’t any sign of any food at all, neither cutlery. The Blue Spy put it down as the other room, which was closed off must be some kind of pantry, it was the most logical explanation. 

“A large sum of money would not be a pro-..”

“Bird seed.”

The Red Spy was interrupted.

“…Bird seed?”

“I need a 15kg sack of bird seed, I’ve almost run out and I don’t like going to the town unless I very much need to.”

Maybe the man ate bird seed? The Blue Spy thought, standing there still with a gun to his head as he glanced between the two Medics and then his Red counterpart. Was that really all his life was worth? A sack of bird millet?

“You can give him as much as he wants, I can guarantee you, he wont get the information out of me.”

The Blue interjected snarkily before laughing. 

“Oh, could you knock him out for me?”

Said the Delphi Medic gently, looking a little hurt by the man’s comment. The Red Spy gripped the back of the Blues head, raised his gun and began to smash it down on the man’s forehead until he dropped to the floor in a not so graceful heap. 

“That is much better, I couldn’t hear myself think”


	2. Cough it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to play with Delphi, my Steam is Propernicethat or Delphi.
> 
> This chapter is where the fun begins. Happy New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've had a few complaints about logic and inconsistency about the insects, I've altered the species so you can interpret them as you would like. 
> 
> Please keep in mind however, that this is a fic based on a video game that has respawn machines that make you immortal, a living head that lives in the fridge and a giant twenty something foot magician. Not to mention magic powers and a energy drink that can make you jump and run inhumanly fast. 
> 
> I was somewhat hoping people would look over the logic of the use of insects in this fic for the sake of just enjoying it, but evidently I was wrong and I do apologise for not being 100% realistic.

The Red Spy and Medic had left not soon after, declining a cup of tea offered by the exiled Medic, they’d left the man to get to work, who said he’d be done in around five or six hours or so, they’d give him the day and would return with bird seed, in the hopes for the information from the prisoner. The gentle Medic had guaranteed success to the two. 

XXX

The Blue Spy groaned as he slowly began to wake up, a bright light above him, piercing his eyes which seemed to be extremely sore, aching as tears ran down his cheeks. It hit him pretty quickly that he couldn’t close them. There was some kind of plastic hooked under his eyelids, tiny claws which pulled the skin back from the surface of his eye, exposing it to the warm air. He couldn’t move a muscle, his neck was tied down, as was his middle and wrists either sides of him. His legs however were restrained into medical stirrups and wide open, exposing him in a somewhat humiliating position, one the Blue Spy didn‘t care for, If he thought he was going to extract information out of him by giving him a rectal examination he had another thing coming. He lay there, in silence, forced to stare up at the ceiling, completely annoyed with the whole situation. 

“Say hello if you’re awake.”

He heard the Medic call out, who was wheeling over a large steel stand. The Blue Spy immediately knew what it was, having been subjected to one before, an enema stand. The Medic adjusted it accordingly, humming softly as he worked away setting the apparatus up. Despite the burning furnace, the man was still bundled up in a winter coat, which was wrapped tight around his form, the collar raised against his neck. 

“Hello.”

The Spy eventually replied, trying to sound as uninterested or as unphased as possible, he didn’t even flinch when he felt the cold wet lubricated gloved finger push into his tight entrance, turning his nose up as he felt tears run down his cheeks. 

“You’re not going to find the information you’re looking for in there, Doc.”

The grinning Blue Spy added, a grunt as the man pushed the finger all the way in before removing it. His words went ignored when the Doctor removed from beneath the table next a thin dildo with a metal, rimmed two inch tube wrapped around the base of it. He wasted no time wiggling it into the Spy, who once more remained still, once the fake cock was inside he then pushed the metal tube down the length of the dildo, pushing it until it was fed inside the Spy at his anal opening. The tube had a ridge going all the way round the outer edge, which didn’t go inside the other, just fixing to the outside of his anus,, preventing it on going any further due to the rim. Then he removed the dildo, holding the metal tube in place until the object was fully removed, it turned out the dildo was in fact an applicator for the tube, which now held the Spies asshole open nice and wide. 

The Doctor took a good look inside the Spy, chuckling softly as he pushed a finger into him, the Spy didn’t even feel the man’s digit due to his anus being stretched so wide open by the tube. 

“As a Spy, I’m surprised you’re so relaxed, I was hoping you’d be a fan of my work.”

The man said, while lifting next some kind of diamond shaped jar with a screw fit on one side, and an opening on the other. He brought the screw fit opening to the metal rim, screwing it into the Spies stretched open entrance. 

“I have, but not the detail of your work..that’s kept quiet.”

“How disappointing, I pride myself in my work.”

The Delphi Medic replied, now turning away completely and walking over to the biggest cabinet area, the Spy turned his head, facing the man who opened up the huge double doors and removed a large glass tank from one of the pigeon hole segments of the cabinet, it was full to the brim of wet, writhing worms, even the Doctor didn't know of the species but he knew they were built like rubber and could withstand even the most extreme treatment. Squirming and folding over one another, pressed up against the glass and wiggling frantically as the Medic sprayed a cool mist on the surface. 

“…My name is Delphi, and I specialise in interrogation and torture techniques by the use of insects.”

The Spy swallowed a lump now as the man scooped some of the misted, wet surface worms from the top, placing them in a large glass jar, he filled it to the top and approached. There was a look about the man now that chilled the Spy to his very core. The light had reflected off the surface of his glasses, creating a sheen and hiding his visuals away from view, that smile which produced dimples before now stretched the skin of his face in a strange manner. His movement was slow and fidgety, shoulders slumping and his back hunched as he moved around to the Spies open anus, adjusting the medical stirrups so that his thighs opened further and his legs drew up higher in order to expose his waiting asshole further. The Spy tried to shake his head, the claws digging into the surface of his exposed eyes as he rapidly tried to blink, bile began to rise in his throat and his toes twitched frantically as the man tilted the glass tube attached to his anus up and proceeded to pour the squirming worms into him. 

Some fell into the hole immediately, others stuck to the glass and squirmed around, only to be pushed in when the Doctor dropped more into the opening. The cold wet worms immediately began to writhe and move inside the Spy, stimulated by the warmth inside him. The Doctor didn’t stop, constantly filling him with masses upon masses of earthworms, when the Spy was beginning to get full the Doctor removed the glass feeding tube from the metal anal tube and began to push the worms in individually with his fingers, one after the other, and when even then it was beginning to get difficult, he produced a syringe pump from beneath the table. The head of it was phallus shaped, which he pushed into the Spies waiting hole, then he depressed the pump, forcing air into the man, causing the worms to travel up further into his bowls, beginning to squeeze into his intestines. The Spy howled at the sensation, squirming and shaking his head as the Doctor removed the pump, only to apply more worms, repeating with the pump to make even more space. Soon the Frenchman’s stomach had extended outwards, and his entire body trembled frantically as he tried to expel the squirming mass inside him. He shouted out, cussing loudly in horror when the Doctor removed the air pump, taking out a cap and screwing it onto the metal tube, keeping the Spy nice and bunged up. 

“Hows it feel?”

The Spy tried to shake his head, tears pouring from his eyes, which were drying out fast due to the claws keeping them forced open, he tried to shake his legs, tried his hardest to expel, but nothing happened. His stomach cramped repeatedly, back pains kicking in as the worms travelled further up, he coughed and wheezed, mucus followed by vomit coming up as he turned his head to the side, spitting it out and opening his mouth wide as he panted. 

“Take..them out..”

He managed, nausea taking over as he retched again, squirming and writhing as he tried to deal with the constant stomach pain and cramping. 

“You’re going to have a good long think about that information you’re withholding first.”

The Doctor said casually, while walking away, leaving the man as he went outside to get the washing in, afterall a storm was brewing. 

XXX

The Blue Spy lay there, he moaned, howled and groaned, twisting and turning. Sweat was pouring down his body in huge visible beads, his back sticking to the wood of the table and his thighs sticking to the stirrups, pulling away with a sickening slap when he struggled. His face and neck was covered in vomit and the nausea never seemed to end as the hundreds of tiny body squirmed and writhed inside him, knowing only to go upwards. He didn’t even realise it was happening, but he was crying. Him, the fearless, relentless Blue Spy, crying like a little baby. He couldn’t even close his eyes to blink back the steady flow of tears and the soft sobs only caused him to retch, bile bubbling in the back of his throat, snot drooling from his flared nostrils.

The Doctor returned, washing basket in hands, he set it down beside the door. He had that kind, gentle look on his face as he picked up a sock from the basket, approaching the man and gently wiping his face. 

“…Are you ready to talk, Herr Spy?”

He said slowly, lowering a hand to the man’s protruding stomach, applying pressure. The Spy opened his mouth wide, screaming out and shaking his head.

“I will not surrender so easily.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

The Doctor disappeared from view for a moment, returning with what the Blue Spy thought was an ice-cream box. The man deliberately held it so the Spy could see it, opening it up and turning it so he could see the contents. Earth and grass. 

“Great…”

He grunted.

“You’re going to fill me up with soil and turn me into a worm farm..how nice.”

He managed and it caused the Doctor to chuckle, lowering a hand back down to the bulging stomach, applying pressure which caused the Spy to scream out in agony. The Delphi Medic took out some tweezers from the box. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to spill the information?”

He said quietly, that gentle smile on his lips as he lifted one of the boxes residents from the earth. Tiny legs uncurled from a bulbous fat body. 

“…”

The Spy thrashed as the man lowered the fat anthropoid to his face, more tears pouring from his eyes as he curled his toes, tensing and screaming out. 

“This species of tick has the capability to burry even though the strongest of metals. This one is particular has been starved…in fact, she might just latch onto and bite anything.”

He spoke over the man’s screams, then began to lower the tick down and down, its spindly legs squirming and stretching out, looking for something to hook onto. The Doctor stopped just above the surface of the man’s eyes.

“Are you going to talk?”

“Fuck you.”

“Very well then, Herr Spy.”

He’d lower the Tick down, close enough so it could cling to the surface of his forced open eye. The tiny hooks on the end of it’s feet immediately came in contact with the exposed cornea, creating tiny slits in the sensitive flesh. The Spy immediately screamed again, his back hunching up, drenched in sweat as the Doctor held the tick there, his other hand on the man’s throat, clenching it tightly. Then suddenly it bit down, finding a nice spot to begin burying, the intense burning sensation caused the Spy thrash harder like a fish out of water, but the Doctor kept his throat pinned so he was unable to move his head. The Spy felt weak and light headed, the sensation of that tiny creature digging away, flicking up the soft layers of his eye effortlessly as it forced it’s way in, beginning to feed it’s body into his iris after nestling into the layers of cornea. 

“I’ll….I’ll…talk…I’ll tell you everything.”

The Spy suddenly spluttered, his breathing rapid and he choked hoarsely as the Medic lifted a hand from his throat. He disappeared off for a moment, leaving the Spy alone with the stinging, burrowing sensation in his eye, every now and then the sensation of the worms in his bowls returned, causing him to flinch and squirm himself. Desperately wanting to go to the toilet. The Doctor returned with an old fashioned tape recorder. 

“Then you best start talking, Herr Spy.”


End file.
